


警匪恋爱物语（补）

by lastdance999



Category: pandeep - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdance999/pseuds/lastdance999





	警匪恋爱物语（补）

警匪恋爱物语  
By 拖稿天王听说村头厕所又没纸了

1  
“姓名。”  
“赖冠霖。”  
“性别。”  
“随意，您开心就好。”

笔尖明显过度用力，划开泛黄的登记簿，翻起眼皮狠瞪衣衫不整却气定神闲的赖某，正儿八经写下“女”，按程序接着问：“犯了什么罪。”

“卖淫？”

“别避重就轻！”赖冠霖猜想裴警官平时一定轻声细语惯了，没长开的小兽似的，呵责都带着软濡，鹿眼偷瞄般一瞥，转瞬又认真在小本子上勾勾画画，问，“交代主要犯罪经过，还有作案动机，让我提醒的话就不能宽大处理了。”

“嗯？裴警官…关心我啊？”赖冠霖脸上倏地闪过一丝耐人寻味的笑，眉眼含情，勾勾画画的小眼镜脖颈都红透，赖冠霖似乎心情不能再好笑出了声，视线肆无忌惮掠过那人左胸口别着的名签，不住撩火，“裴警官，我还是喜欢你不戴眼镜换上女装的样子，令人见色起意，忍不住犯罪。”

笔尖果然弯曲到接近不可复原的地步，裴珍映咬住下唇闷声问：“还耍花样是吧？”

“卖淫不就那么点事，花钱脱裤子上床活塞运动，有什么可交代的，太久远的我都想不起来了…”赖冠霖不假思索接话很快，舒展局促半天的颀长身体，侧耳听着小猎物后槽牙磨动，笑得反而更轻松，“最近一次犯案是和裴警官，印象深刻，回味无穷呢…”

“至于犯罪经过嘛…”赖冠霖当真拿捏起正经回想的模样，微笑中有滋有味，认罪伏法的陈述无比诚恳：“两小时前，我的常客李太太来卡台点我，她请我喝了点她老公从国外带回来的Gallo，然后接吻，快进入正题时裴警官您出现了，一把拉开黏在我胯间蹭动的李太，抬腿跨坐在我下身，模仿她含了一口酒喂到我的嘴里…

赖冠霖挑眉打量对方，借着裴珍映隐忍的怒意得寸进尺：“您的吻技很青涩，有很多次牙尖磨到我的舌头，是我耐心的控制住您焦躁的后脑，找到您的唇珠，顺着唇线一点点舔舐，勾住您迷失方向的舌尖，安抚僵硬的舌根，我也品尝了您上牙堂的甘甜滋味，那时裴警官也很投入，双手摸遍我的…”

“你住口！”裴珍映拍案而起，赖冠霖的手指在他描述时来回逡巡，勾勒画面似的，激得裴警官两腮烧透，胀红着脖根连升两个音调，“…我，我让交代你贩毒的事！”

“哦？那占裴警官便宜就是可以白占的意思喽？”

“你混蛋！”

“哎好吧…可我真的冤枉啊裴警官！贩毒这么大的罪名我担不起，您有证据么？”赖冠霖委屈地撇撇嘴，双手却优雅地搭扣在翘起的膝头，“卖淫我是很想抵赖，可是没办法，对裴警官我是亲也亲了，摸也摸了，裤子也脱了，您也亲眼看到我硬了。”

“你！！！”

赖冠霖坚持供认不讳，娓娓道来：“我的指尖蘸了些您酒杯中的橙汁，摸到您紧紧闭合的私处，只有经过手指耐心的插入和扩张，才能保证我的阴茎不会伤到您，从而确保性爱给您带去难忘的快感。”

“我们前戏里亲吻的很投入，您扒着我的衣领发出缺氧的呜咽，就在我指尖刚探入一节的时候…”赖冠霖尾调拖长，对面人脸色跟着红中渐青，于是适时话锋一转，“您及时终止化妆侦查，并以标准的擒拿术制服了我…哎。”赖冠霖露出些许遗憾的表情。

裴珍映急了，丢下笔就要冲过去揍人，赖冠霖不着痕迹的轻微侧身，不仅躲开了来势汹汹的小拳头，而且四两拨千斤打到小警官的腰眼，人瞬间失去重心，整个落入他怀中，赖冠霖又顺势眼疾手快摘掉了裴珍映的眼镜，挑逗：“你可真美。”

裴珍映乱蹬小腿嚷嚷要赖冠霖放开他，威胁似的告诉他审讯室有监控，这样做会被视为袭警。

明知罪加一等的赖某却并没有松开他的钳制，而是挑唇在裴珍映嘴角落下一吻，掐算好时间似的，刚巧裴珍映张开嘴要骂，身侧审讯室的大门就被撞开。

“裴警官你没事吧！”来人风风火火，显然是看到监视器的情况过来搭把手，裴珍映红着脸挣开赖冠霖，盛怒一瞥，嫌疑人正一脸无辜对他摊手，接着便一言不发阖上双眸。

“我没事。”

裴珍映小声答，欲言又止间，电话铃声在隔音良好的房间里无比突兀地响起，他扫了眼屏幕颇为恭敬地接起，面色越来越沉，最后小脑袋整个垂下。

赖冠霖颇为玩味地品尝小警官缤纷复杂的小表情，良久听到他咬着后槽牙，声音细如蚊蝇：“咳…你，你走吧。”

“多谢裴警官没有冤枉好人。”

赖冠霖感叹一声站起来，整理有些凌乱的白衬衫，暧昧地轻拂上面残余的果汁、酒渍，裴珍映见此立即移开视线，赖冠霖笑得更加肆无忌惮，无端心满意足地抬腿离开。

“赖冠霖，”裴警官在背后叫他，“法网恢恢。”

赖冠霖好整以暇地眯起双眼，略微倾斜身体侧身含笑：“裴警官您对我这么紧追不舍…不会是，还想要我对您的清白负责吧？”

2  
酒吧的清白真没有当地派出所和临省缉毒组的负责，证人犯人一并押走没有二十也有十五，“今日停业”的牌子自赖冠霖被表弟秦三保出来当天就挂在店门正当间，再摘下来的时候已经到五月末。

刨除第一年由南至北，赖冠霖几经辗转投奔母亲生前提及的远亲，五个春秋轮转太快，记忆边缘会在稍不留神中被握不住的橡皮擦裹为泥屑。一些痒在瞳孔的血迹氤氲在水雾中和人影杂糅，拨不开云雾的一个个盛夏泼洒五光十色的名利雨，把他淋透，涂抹，同化。

他不会再为一些交易和父亲争吵，甚至离家出走，居然意外幸存，那些故人葬在宿命早就架起的准星里，赖冠霖想追，要调转这杆谁都能转动的枪口。既然欲望幻化成鬼怪，在人间遍地寻找可吞吃的人，他便送上前去生在地狱腹中，被嚼碎消化，在吞咽的颠簸里活着，死在每天酒吧旋转不停的摇头灯里。

没从李太口中套出太多，也不会再有机会问出什么，但赖冠霖想手中这杆枪准头不足，视野范围倒是清晰不少，这些年证明陪烟花柳巷的女人睡情报来得最准最快，他草名七少名扬情场，赖冠霖的本名也并未藏着掖着，有心人稍微查探，容易得很，他希望被找上门，省事。

信誓旦旦要法办他的裴警官在酒吧关门的日子很消停安分，没有上出租房堵门。那是他故意暴露在外的住所，偶尔也在那接客，酒店暂时关张他还特意在那住了几夜，料想能等来手握证据跟他对峙的小兔子，咬他一口。

等不来该来的，酒吧复工迫在眉睫，秦三抱怨上次抓人的事人们还没忘干净，开张无非浪费水电。赖冠霖充耳不闻，斥资雇了好几个设计师调整了桌椅装潢，趁六一儿童节为酒店量身定做一套主题，暖场又驱邪。

向来言听计从的表弟这下也觉得离谱，丢下擦酒器的方巾冒死直谏，七爷把酒吧场子打到未成年人身上，这又是在违法边缘试探。

“一会就上客，来什么人瞪大眼睛看清楚，李太没了就找下一个李太，”赖冠霖敲完表弟脑门一回头，话还没焐热，笑冷了半截，“裴警官，哪的风…”

“定期复查，执行公务。”  
“复查？我就听说过医院用这个词，裴警官您是不是太抬举小店了？”

裴珍映只穿了灰蓝色带肩章的半袖衬衫，六月潜伏的暑燥不着痕迹地驱散春意的残留，两片领口环抱着莲蓬青梗似的颈项，下颌的弧度在蔑视静谧谲诡的水面，哂笑盘踞在立根处的淤泥，赖冠霖料想他也是这样哂笑和自己一样爱犯案的蝼蚁。

视线顺端着棕皮笔记本勾画的小臂下移，笔挺藏蓝色西裤埋藏的膝阔，终在裤脚遮掩的脚畔，赖冠霖倒觉得这身制服更像校服，于真于假还确实有点在违法边缘试探的意思。

“哦！原来就是你抓的我们七少！奶奶的！”秦三反过话里话外几个意思，窜出酒台要拎裴珍映领口，“我说怎么打听个叫珍珍的女条子死活问不出来呢，和着你跟我们打马虎眼呢？你也不问问七少是谁？”

赖冠霖果然及时出手制止，裴珍映也适时开口嘲讽：“我需要打听一个卖色相为生的不法分子吗？想知道的话翻卷宗总会有吧。”

“自己人不懂事我跟您道歉，裴警官，”赖冠霖不同上次被抓时狼狈，重新开张又恢复仪表堂堂，西装西裤衬衫都是黑色，黑的错落有致，冷清又性感，“上次在所里有点小情绪，没和您解释清楚，我其实是这家店的大股东，良民的。”

“可我看你像惯犯，”裴珍映抬眼环顾，零零散散果然开始上客，他却没要离开的意思，“花招不少，作案手法很熟练。”

赖冠霖的确有些刮目相看，确认秦三已经滚到后台，言语间的恭敬敛去不少：“珍珍警官有备而来吧，上一次明明没有这么会讲，打过草稿的吗？”

裴珍映一瞬些许皱眉，隐没在闪烁交错的摇头灯光里，那人轻佻傲慢的语气转换和在警局时审讯毫分不差，被不悦回忆搅扰着，他斜睨赖冠霖加浓语气里的火药味：“难道我说的不对？你自己说的，卖淫。”

“靠那个发家是事实，现在算是副业…emmm兼职？性服务工作者也是靠自己的身体赚钱，没偷没抢，没被发现，暗处做人您还要赶尽杀绝吗？”

赖冠霖的指节修长有力，响指打得性感带劲。酒保服务生全都换上校服，他随意停下路过的一位端酒男孩，故作委屈地把酒递到裴警官面前：“赖某在D市打拼没几年，不小心得罪了裴警官这尊大佛，这样，这杯酒我请您喝，稍后点几个菜，冰释前嫌？”

预估结果有三种，一是裴警官不喝，再损两句，二是裴警官不喝直接泼他一脸，三是裴警官不喝扔地上溅玻璃渣子，赖冠霖千算万算没料到，裴珍映的确深重地看了酒数秒，接着端起酒杯干了。

“裴警官…”算准他不会喝，赖冠霖才无所顾忌地拿了杯酒敬他，没过半分钟裴珍映软得差点栽倒在地，赖冠霖发觉事情有些不对了。

“小林，刚什么酒？”他视线此前匆忙掠过液体摇曳的颜色，以为是香槟。

“老板…我，我看是警官，以为您…您…”小林支支吾吾不抬头，“那是王总点的…”

赖冠霖打起横抱搂着裴珍映往楼上包房跑，不能让裴珍映恢复清醒的话，就真是名副其实的被抓现行，甚至袭警，这就是没有必要的麻烦了。

沉了口气的赖冠霖侧过身，背对人群嘈杂的酒池，掂掂裴珍映的身子，好在他脑袋比女孩子都小不少尺寸，卡在他脖颈处刚好能完全遮住，不料刷开私人电梯门裴警官哭了，赖冠霖有些无措，正要开口，裴珍映在他脖颈处的蹭动，封印住他移动的穴道般，僵硬。

他还有时间出神，在南方老家，外婆养的大黄狗，那是他穿梭在青黄稻田里的玩伴，后来大黄生下很多小黄，叼着其中一个走到他面前，那时候他伸手去抱了，眼睛湿漉漉的，小小的，圆圆的，重合在裴警官的眉目里，飘散出稻土的粘味和着奶香。

小家伙在他怀里扁嘴：“赖，赖冠，霖…你不记得我，不记得我呜！…”

3  
赖冠霖暗骂关张这几天没少想裴警官是敌是友，怎么可能不记得，本意是把人扔到房间再叫个姑娘，王总点的东西赖冠霖没喝过也看过不少，不怀好意十之八九，正给躺床上不断翻滚的裴警官解皮带扣，谁知道按动了裴警官什么隐秘按钮，挣扎着就上擒拿术。

大概各种专业领域的科班和野路子都必有一战，这一战颇有暗藏玄机的意味，一个不胜酒力，一个有心谦让，几招下来赖冠霖跪在床上从背后将人一把揽住，腰间提力下压，扣住裴警官的身子整个贴在床上。

裴警官的状态并不好，致幻催情双重功效力道都来势汹汹，后背蹭着赖冠霖同样汗湿的胸脯转过身，笑靥含泪，两臂死死抱住赖冠霖的脖颈，环环相扣的每道指纹印给动脉无数个轮回，他说他们见过面。

“我就是，爱打草稿…”裴珍映唇部的纹路隐匿在不断咬动的齿痕里，他赤裸在赖冠霖的束缚和劝阻中，享受那人为他穿衣不小心掠过的惊鸿，那些触感，那是他反复无常的回忆和镌刻在冷清骨血内的眷恋，他真的好委屈，“你原来，之前…你说话，你不是这样的，你好凶，我不，先准备…吵不过你，呜呜现在…呜你好凶！”

“来之前和女友也吵架了吗裴警官，乖你先不要乱动，乖…”

亲吻那些女人甚至女孩的时候，赖冠霖想过她们中那些不多数当真的，也许会拉扯他的衬衫袖口西装裤脚，善用“原来”、“之前”这类没有现实意义的词汇，或歇斯底里或示弱求全，后来赖冠霖真的不明白，相信打开回忆闸门释放过往江洪就妄图冲垮背信者的人，无谓男女，根本不是一个两个。

赖冠霖确信此前没有见过裴珍映，想到裴警官和女友可怜巴巴求原谅讲“之前”，有些想笑也有些恻隐，可当下不得不分心为裴珍映拢住衬衫，手掌一路向下，他睡过的男孩不多，又紧又干没留下太多好感。料想裴警官也是个直的，他还未抽身打电话叫女孩过来，只好先把人翻面抱紧裴珍映，从背后给他撸了十来下，没想到几声呜咽裴警官就射了。

肉眼可见耷拉下去的小竹子很快再度笔挺，赖冠霖叹口气抓住裴珍映的小手，覆到清秀湿润的性器上，抛砖引玉引导两下他便起身，拿出套间小冰箱里的半瓶红酒裹在床单里贴到裴珍映的后背上，还在想男人倒也方便，打几次手枪还省得叫人节外生枝。

调低空调温度，又给人盖上被子，赖冠霖长叹口气才把心放下。

“你为什么不亲亲我？”  
“像上次那样，亲亲我好吗？”

他侧耳听，有鬼怪在说，这里有可吞吃的人了。

4  
赖冠霖没有喜欢过男孩，但是谎称过如此，十七岁身无长物流转在K市红灯区，还没逃到远房三姨的地盘，想要活命，被带到当年K市最隐秘的高级会馆，那时候还是当家的杜六要塞女孩子给赖冠霖，还有一包粉，分量不轻死刑起步，这都是入会的入门课。

考看门狗忠实与否自然要看它会不会为主人豁出性命，如果没偷听到杜六就是派人南下兼并屠戮赖家的那杆枪，明知赖家的小儿子活着还想收为己用，他不会笑着拉女孩子的手到酒吧跳舞喝酒，等杜爷人散了，他故意激那女孩，说他喜欢的其实是男人。

他当时的确顺手拉了一个男孩，看起来甚至没长开，独自喝了不少很伤心的样子，怕他解释什么，立即借着高出来的个头把人摁倒怀里啃了，那是他第一次亲吻男孩子，灯光昏暗几乎忘记了那个人的模样，他知道还有监视的人没走，推搡着有些挣扎的小孩上楼到ktv开了包房，他一边道歉一边亲吻那孩子的眼泪。

那时他都不知道该怎么进入一个男孩，只能用无数个歉意的亲吻安抚那具颤抖的身体和灵魂，那块胸脯像坡势很缓的山丘，麦色的，甚至比他还要深一度的皮肤，相较那些柔软合掌的乳房，那个男孩的丝滑，好像化在他身下了，缎子一样。

Ktv没有润滑剂，没人提前告诉赖冠霖男人之间性交该提前准备什么，强制撸硬的性器被密闭的穴口挡在门外，赖冠霖福至心灵试图用手指进行开垦，压下恐慌与悔恨，他说了人生中说过最多的对不起，也第一次亲吻一个人那么多次，他不曾做过对不起别人的事，却真的要对不起身下这个人。

他将性器沿着手指探开的道路前进撤出，仿佛他的人生进退一般，他要拨开那些鲜血淋漓的真相，要卑躬屈膝地撤出灵魂才能接近更深，他一下比一下用力，亲吻一下比一下温柔，他被拥抱着，去拥抱着，在律动中遗忘那些罪愆和过犯，那些初始的痛总会在久而久之变成快感，他的小腹很快被射的湿透，他却抽出自己，不要留自己在他身体里，他希望那个人遗忘他，像未来他会注定不会记得他那样。

第二天他发现包房只剩他自己，顺手一摸身侧是杜爷交代的粉，立即整理好衣衫将货奉命送到D市兼并曹成辉，再回到K市时赖冠霖已经和杜六平起平坐，手起刀落并未去问他打电话的那个官员是谁。

也忘了那个偷偷拿走他十六岁生日尾戒的男孩。

那孩子长大了，长开了，酒店关张期间他查过裴珍映，甚至比他大一岁。如今他才发现，这是他十七岁的惊喜，是被歌舞升平冲淡的温存，他再也没有去吻过别人的身体，不再虔诚抱歉，他等自己像被风吹散的糠秕，承着畅然情欲新鲜面目的风，飘零。

他又去亲吻那些低泣，拥抱，亲吻那双湿漉漉的眸子，就像在亲吻他的十七岁。也在亲吻一个十八岁成人礼，惊慌发觉自己不像其他男孩子一样，喜欢漂亮女孩的裴珍映，甚至后来都没有再喜欢过任何男孩子。

“我，我一直在找你，呜…”

裴珍映被赖冠霖抱在怀里，像随风摇荡的芦苇，他的身体容纳着唯一容纳过的另一个人，那双手覆在他腰上那么炙热有力，那些盘踞在小臂的青筋拉扯着他的身体，他单单被抱在怀里就快要满足的高潮了，他几乎无法控制地释放自己在赖冠霖的小腹甚至胸口，可他却无法忍耐自己想要坐入再深一些。

似曾相识的亲吻重合在愈发白皙的身体上，甚至会亲吻裴珍映高潮后疲软的阴茎，赖冠霖没有回答裴珍映是否找错人，专心在每一个催生快感的体位中确保能够亲吻到裴珍映被泪水浸润泛红的脸。

他会把舌头心甘情愿送到裴珍映的齿列背后，他也沾染了残存药物般倏地急切发疯，赖冠霖都快记不得性爱还会有精神上的共鸣，他不必确信就知道这次必定不会再有烟雾迷蒙包裹的羞愧，他安然地撞击在那两瓣臀肉，仿佛里面是专属他的避难所，那里有他的年少，淋漓的快意。

在后入下亲吻身躯高度拧紧，裴珍映太爱这样完全的亲昵，赖冠霖的眸子将他每一个享受的神情装入眼中，完全射在裴珍映身体里，他喜欢把他留在他里面，他沾着精液膏抹连接处的红肿，握住裴珍映胀红的阴茎，吻着颤抖卸力的身子，要他放心释放那些淡黄色液体，他说他爱这些。

6  
如果不是在套间醒来，赖冠霖以为自己回到了十七岁那个清晨，那个男孩又不知去向，收拾好有些淫靡过分的作案现场，发觉这回不仅没丢东西，枕头下还压了一千块钱。

吹着口哨大步迈进区派出所，黑西服黑衬衫黑墨镜，坐班女警刚要轰人，赖冠霖赶紧摘下墨镜抛去眉眼，正午十二点的太阳把八颗白牙照的锃亮。

“姓名。”  
“赖冠霖。”  
“性别。”  
“昨晚您不是知道了嘛。”

“……”裴珍映手一顿，扁扁嘴记个“女”，头也不抬，“来干嘛？”

“报案啊裴警官，”赖冠霖拉住还在做记录的小手，不给人挣脱一脸委屈地诉苦，“我十六岁生日礼物，enoannaw定制尾戒，挺贵的呢。”

裴珍映面色不虞：“给你登记了，可以走了。”

“诶诶别走！”赖冠霖拉住要出问讯室的裴珍映，“那我自首行不行。”  
裴珍映眉头整个揪起来，不着痕迹避开赖冠霖的手，坐回原位，公事公办的语气在某人看来格外可爱：“自首内容。”

“卖淫行么？”

“赖冠霖！”裴珍映带笔拍桌，赖冠霖问他痛不痛赶紧给他乎乎吹气，却被更加愤怒地挣开，“耍我有意思吗？你当这是哪？你家么？”

“这，我特意把嫖资带来当证据，”赖冠霖扁扁嘴从心口内兜里掏出整齐的一千元钱，“上面的指纹您要不要验一验呀？”

啪嗒啪嗒，赖冠霖慌了手脚，裴珍映推开他的怀抱，抿着唇质问：“让警察当你的同伙，你开心了吧？身体上羞辱我，很痛快吧？你还是那个混蛋，和五年前一样。”

赖冠霖掏出西裤兜里的铂金戒指，莫比乌斯，永恒循环的相遇、牵扯。

“你得相信十七岁的赖冠霖，”他带在裴珍映轻微颤动的无名指上，吻他的眼睑，“那份心意又被想起来了。”

“什么心意？…”裴珍映抽抽鼻子，抬起头看他。

“为了你，”赖冠霖吻裴珍映的唇瓣，“他想做个好人。”

\---END---

p.s.  
被赖冠霖做到高潮迭起一整夜，裴珍映惊觉自告奋勇成为寿星的礼物，是多么不知天高地厚的冒险。

赖冠霖又内射在裴珍映身体里，今天不想用安全套的心思被爱人体贴，别提多满足，覆盖在纤细的身体后侧，轻揉裴珍映过度使用的腰部：“裴警官，我觉得你们陈组长挺明智的。”

裴珍映在床上听流氓温柔缱绻喊警官，别提多臊得慌，本就泛红的皮肤更加烧热，压下浓郁的羞耻感和高潮的余韵，连忙问：“怎么了？”

“当初派你出警是对的，”赖冠霖从背后搂着裴珍映，总觉得不够，所以双臂越收越紧，还是觉得不够，就每一寸皮肤都紧紧粘连，把唇贴在裴珍映轻颤的后颈处，笑意也印在上面，心满意足道，“只有裴警官才能抓得到赖冠霖。”

“那天我知道你不是女孩，也看得出你并不适应club…”赖冠霖的语句深重地拂过裴珍映轻颤的耳畔，在逐渐急促的喘息中再度挺身，他进入裴珍映的身体，深埋，有意在相当长的时间里继续探索这具身心，赖冠霖想他的爱欲不必被唤起，见到裴珍映的第一个画面，那些就会不由自主，满溢出来。

“那我也得现场犯案，被抓才没办法抵赖呀。”

Fin.


End file.
